


Keeping secrets

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a relationship secret is never easy – especially not when you’re travelling together with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping secrets

I looked at Dean in the front seat. He looked as troubled as always and there was nothing I could do at the moment to make him feel better. He kept his eyes on the road, intently staring through the windshield. I looked over at Sam. His head was leaned back against the front seat. He seemed to be sleeping.

“Dean,” I said, breaking the silence, looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

He looked at me, but then quickly looked back at the road in front of us. He was obviously still frustrated.

I kept quiet and looked out the window to my left. It was dark outside, not even the moon was shining through the thick layer of clouds on the black velvet sky. We were driving through the vast landscapes of the country looking for a place to stay over the night.

 

An hour later Dean pulled in at a motel in the middle of nowhere. He shoved Sam gently in the side, waking him up and turned off the engine. He let me and Sam quietly wait in the car as he went to check us in.

The rain had started to pour outside. The only sound was the howling wind and the shattering of the raindrops against the car.

“You know, Cas,” Sam said stretching an arm across the back of the front seat. He turned to look at me. “I don’t know what’s up with Dean tonight. But he’s not mad at _you_.”

I looked back at Sam, knowing he was wrong. Dean was frustrated with me, and I knew it. He needed relief, and there was no way I could’ve given it to him during the last few days we’ve been on the road. But Sam didn’t know, so he shrugged his shoulders and turned back in the seat when Dean knocked on the window, letting us know we got a room. Dean waited for us to get out and locked the doors.

After quickly walking through the rain into the motel room, we discovered the two queen beds.

“Uhm, Dean?” Sam said noticing the lack of one bed.

Dean closed the door behind us and swiftly threw his duffle bag in one end of the old couch located along the back wall.

“I’ll just sleep here,” he said quietly pulling off hi jacket to use it as blanket.

“God, he’s so childish sometimes,” Sam muttered and sat down on one of the beds.

I just stood by the door looking at dean. I didn’t know what to do. I felt awkward. He seemed really tired and I didn’t want him to get angrier by disturbing him. And I definitely didn’t want to risk getting eaten while Sam was still awake. So I remained by the door, standing quietly, just observing the situation. Sam and Dean’s little arguments weren’t my biggest concerns.

“Dean,” Sam said, sighing. “You can’t sleep there.”

“Watch me,” was Dean’s reply as he turned his face against the back of the couch, ignoring us.

Sam told me to do whatever I felt like, since he was going to try to get some sleep too. I waited by the door for Sam to go to sleep. As soon as I heard him take deep, steady breaths, I walked up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned over on his back and looked at me in the darkness.

“Dean,” I whispered, leaning over him. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Dean threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him, giving me a long, soft kiss. I heard Sam move on the bed, and quickly straightened up, afraid he’d wake up. I looked behind me. Sam seemed to be sleeping, so Dean pulled me back down by my tie. He kissed the bottom of my chin, going lower down my neck with every other kiss. I felt weak in my knees, and had to lean them against the couch Dean was lying on. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as Dean started unbuttoning my white shirt while pulling off my tie with his other hand. I blushed at the thought that Sam might wake up at any moment, discovering me leaning over Dean, with his hands, now inside my shirt. I started breathing heavier when Dean’s cold hands reached my nipples, gently rubbing them. I arched my back, leaning my forehead against Dean’s. He smiled, closing his eyes as soon as I looked at him. MY face was a mere inch from his inviting, plump lips. I got down on my knees next to the couch and leaned as close as I could to his face without touching it, trying to tease him. Dean didn’t seem the least bit bothered by my attempts and chuckled, pulling off my coat and jacket.

“Cas,” he whispered for the first time that night. “Get on top of me.”

I did as he told me and looked down at him.

“I can’t wait any longer,” he said undoing my black leather belt in a hurry, throwing it on the floor with a loud thud.

I quickly looked up to see if Sam reacted. Besides blushing I got more excited by the thought of getting caught. Dean unzipped my pants, pulling them as far as they’d go, since I was sitting on top of him. I backed up a little over his knees and did the same to him. I knew from past experience that he needed skin contact when we did this, or he’d be upset and frustrated, no matter how many times we did it. I gave up quickly trying to make contact with my pants on, and stood up pulling them off. I knew it was a big risk to take thinking of Sam, but I didn’t care anymore. Dean would be even angrier the next day if I didn’t do it properly.

While I was on my way back to get on top of Dean, he suddenly got off the couch and pushed me down on it. I lay down on my back watching as Dean sat down on his knees between my legs. His big hands caressed my thighs, heading up towards my crotch.

“Dean,” I whispered forgetting all about Sam. “Don’t---”

He put one of my legs on his shoulder licking it as one of his hands grabbed my hard length, gently squeezing it as he slowly started jerking me. Taken over by complete pleasure I turned my head away and closed my eyes, only concentrating on the feeling of Dean’s hands and tongue against my bare skin.

“Cas,” Dean said putting a hand under my chin, turning my face back to him. “I want to see your blue eyes when I touch you.”

I looked at him, because he asked me to and took deep breaths as he started fingering me, one finger at first. He aimed, and let a little gob of spit drip down from his lips on his finger to use as lube, and slowly pushed in another finger. I moaned as he pushed them as far in as he could.

Dean shushed me, pointing towards Sam with his free hand and I blushed, pulling his jacket that was lying next to me, over my face. Dean slowly and gently pulled it away, smiling. He leaned over me and kissed me.

“He’s still asleep,” he whispered.

His fingers were still inside me as he spoke. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered by my sudden moan. I guess he knew I couldn’t be stopped.

I spread my legs wider, knowing Dean was going to push another finger inside me any second now. He smiled at my cooperation and did as I had thought. Slowly he pushed in a third finger, concentration spreading over his face. His dark silhouette leaned down over me, kissing my chest, my nipples, as he dug around inside me, hitting the right spot immediately, making me bit my hand to keep from moaning again. I panted, running my other hand through Dean’s short hair as he kept kissing me.

Just a minute or so later Dean felt I was ready to take him. He pulled his fingers out just to replace them with his rock hard cock, slowly thrusting it inside me with a low groan.

“Cas,” he called over and over in a low, husky whisper as he started moving inside me, making me tremble.

I put my arms around his muscular shoulders holing on for my dear life as he moved faster. If it was hard to keep quiet before, now was even worse. I wasn’t moaning, but we were both panting and the sound of Dean ramming inside me, his precome and saliva mixing, was almost embarrassing in the otherwise silent room. I peeked over at Sam’s bed – he was lying still, with his back towards us. I tried to ignore the fact that he might be awake and listening to us. But thinking of it made me feel like coming.

I looked at Dean, who was frowning and had his eyes closed. I whispered his name in his ear.

“Dean,” I said between breaths. “Slow down, I’m going… to come.”

But Dean completely ignored my request, going as fast as he did before. I let go of his shoulders, leaning back on the couch with my head against the armrest. I closed my eyes as I shot my load over my stomach, clamping down on Dean who came simultaneously, arching himself over me. I felt his hot semen fill me deep, as if it reached my stomach from the inside. We both watched the semen drip out of the tip of the tip of my cock, info my dark pubes. Dean seemed mesmerized by the sight and put a hand in it, licking it off his fingers.

“Holy crap, Cas,” he said sucking the last finger clean. “That’s so hot.”

He pulled out of me watching the thick fluid drip out on the couch. Swiftly he began to wipe all out semen off with his t-shirt, making sure it was all gone. I just lay there observing him in silence. As Dean wiped himself I watched his face go from relaxed back to the usual tense. He turned his head towards Sam. It was awfully quiet in the room. Dean put a finger over his lips, reaching for his pants on the floor. He stood up, quickly putting them on. He leaned over me whispering “he’s awake” as he put on his plaid shirt.

 _You think?_ I thought to myself sarcastically, putting my own pants on.

“How long have you been awake?” Dean asked out loud as he buttoned his shirt, trying to concentrate on that and not his brother’s judging look. Sam was leaning against his elbows on the bed, watching Dean. He looked mad and tired. His eyes were glued to Dean’s face. In shame I turned my back towards him as I put on my shirt and jacket, quietly tying my tie.

 

Sam didn’t speak for the rest of the night, and that made me feel even more uncomfortable than just getting caught. I sat on the couch, fully dressed, looking at my hands resting in my knee, while Dean was on the other bed opposite of Sam. We all looked at each other now and then, but no one said a word. When the sun started rising we realized we had to talk this out before we could go on.

“Isn’t it better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission?” Dean asked Sam, finally breaking the silence, looking up at his brother.

“Dean,” Sam said looking very annoyed and very pissed off. “I was in the room! God, couldn’t you have used the car? Or checked into a separate room? That’s so gross! I don’t care if you two are doing it, just don’t do it while I’m in the room with you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I tried not to do it,” I said quietly.

Sam told us both to shut up and never do it in the same room again. From now on we’d have to get a separate room if the car wasn’t enough. Dean seemed okay with it and left the room, throwing his duffle over his shoulder. I stood up, silently following him out.

Every time after that, our secret wasn’t secret and the three of us couldn’t have a normal, relaxed conversation for a long time. In the beginning I tried not to butt in, so it wasn’t as tense as it could’ve been. I just tried to look at it from the bright side – from now on Dean and I could have sex without having to worry about being a little too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
